


What Spooning Brings

by coockie8



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Naked Cuddling, PWP without Porn, Spooning, cuddling leads to sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 01:44:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10606719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: Rick has trouble sleeping alone, so he often sleeps with someone in their cell. When he slips into Merle's cell to cuddle, a little spooning isn't all he gets.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write another oneshot, 'cause it's been a while for me. Hope you like it.

Merle wasn’t actually sure how he was supposed to react to the situation he was in. He assumed Rick was just over tired and accidentally walked into the wrong cell, but now they were spooning, and Merle couldn’t sleep. Rick shifted and nuzzled Merle’s shoulder blade; mumbling something softly in his sleep. Merle frowned as he stared at the wall; Rick had been so exhausted lately, that he _really_ didn’t want to wake him, but he also wasn’t exactly used to being the little spoon, so he was having trouble getting comfortable. He tensed when he felt lips ghost over the shell of his ear

“Ya smell nice,” Rick mumbled in his sleep.

Merle shifted uneasily

“Do I? Weird, ‘cause I haven’t showered in days,” He chuckled to himself; trying to make this less awkward.

Rick shifted again

“I could go if ya want,” He offered; making Merle realize that he wasn’t asleep.

Merle pursed his lips together

“Uh… First, before I make a decision, tell me why yer in here in the first place,” He muttered.

Rick tightened his grip around Merle’s waist

“Can’t sleep alone…” He admitted.

Merle sighed softly and relaxed

“Then… Ya can stay,” He breathed.

Rick smiled and nuzzled Merle’s neck; settling in to go to sleep. Merle continued to stare at the wall; shifting his hips to get more comfortable. Rick hands where on his hips in seconds

“No.” Was all he said before returning his hands to their original position.

Merle frowned uneasily and just stared at the wall; uh… Okay? He shifted again and got the same reaction; followed by an even sterner ‘no’. Merle huffed

“I gotta move sometimes, ya know,” He grumbled.

Rick just shook his head and relaxed again. Merle scoffed and shifted until he was comfortable. He relaxed and closed his eyes; preparing to go to sleep when he felt something poking him in the tailbone. He opened his eyes and cocked an eyebrow; oh.

“Ya see what ya do?” Rick scolded.

Merle grinned and pressed his butt back against Rick’s erection; causing the former Officer to tense

“Don’t start somethin’ ya can’t finish,” He warned.

Merle ground his hips back again

“Who said I can’t finish it?” He purred.

Rick just groaned and started grinding his erection into Merle’s butt

“Yer a fuckin’ tease, ya know that?” He panted.

Merle looked back at Rick and smirked

“Only a tease if I don’t follow through,” He cooed.

Rick just groaned and pulled Merle into a heated kiss. The older man moaned happily and deepened the kiss; pressing back into Rick’s grinding

“I should warn ya,” He started.

Rick pulled back just slightly to lock eyes with Merle

“I get pretty loud, so ya’ll have ta cover my mouth,” Merle warned.

Rick smirked and reached down to unbutton Merle’s jeans

“Or, I could let ya get as loud as ya want, an’ wake up the whole cellblock, so they know _exactly_ what I’m doin’ to ya,” He purred.

Merle snickered as Rick pulled his pants off

“Ya could do that,” He breathed; pushing another kiss to Rick’s lips.

Rick tossed Merle’s jeans away before getting to work on his own. Merle broke the kiss to look down at watch what Rick was doing. Rick licked his lips as he pulled his cock out

“Ya got lube er somethin’ in ‘ere?” He asked.

Merle nodded

“Yeah, under the mattress,” He informed; biting his lip.

Rick reached under and pulled out the small tube of lubricant; quickly slicking 3 fingers with it before pushing one inside. Merle tensed and squeezed his eyes shut; turning away from Rick and pressing his forehead into the pillow

“Fuck,” He hissed.

Rick kissed and nibbled Merle’s neck to soothe him

“Ssh, jus’ relax,” He hushed.

Merle swallowed thickly and opened his eyes; staring at the wall as Rick slowly worked him open

“Jus’ been a while,” He admitted.

Rick smiled and slowly pressed a second finger inside

“I promise I won’t hurt ya,” He assured.

Merle let out a strained hum as he gently ground down on Rick’s fingers

“Ya better not, er ya’ll regret it,” He panted.

Rick pressed the third finger in and scissored them

“Yer almost ready,” He cooed.

Merle panted and looked back at Rick again

“I _am_ ready,” He mumbled.

Rick nodded and tugged his fingers free before lubing up his cock and lining with Merle’s hole before slowly pushing in. Once he bottomed out he just stilled and rested his chin on Merle’s shoulder

“Yer fuckin’ tight,” He moaned.

Merle panted heavily; turning away from Rick again and relaxing; pressing his hips against Rick’s

“Ya feel real damn good,” He nearly whimpered.

Rick licked his lips and began to gently grind his hips while reaching down to stroke Merle’s cock

“How do ya like it?” He purred.

Merle licked his lips and pushed back against Rick again

“Hard n’ fast,” He panted.

Rick smirked and hooked an arm under Merle’s right leg; lifting it up so he could get a better angle. He pulled out half way and slammed back in; clasping his free hand over Merle’s mouth to silence him when he cried out. Merle peaked back at Rick

“I-I warned ya,” He managed to get out through Rick’s harsh pounding.

Rick pressed his forehead against Merle’s shoulder and groaned as he picked up the pace; he was tired, and it had been a while, he knew he wasn’t going to last long. And judging by how much Merle was tightening up, he wouldn’t last long either. Rick sunk his teeth into Merle’s shoulder as he came; Merle doing the same to his hand.

Rick panted heavily as he came down from his high; releasing Merle’s leg and returning to just holding him. Merle relaxed and nuzzled back into Rick’s cuddling; Rick’s softening cock still buried inside him

“That was good,” He hummed sleepily.

Rick chuckled and nuzzled Merle’s neck

“So we can do it again?” He purred.

Merle shivered and grinned

“Hell yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely based on something I used to do to me ex. Whenever we'd spoon, I'd play the little 'how much accidental butt wiggling will it take to get you hard' game. Fun times. The only difference, is Merle didn't notice. Or did he? Who am I kidding, it's Merle.


End file.
